


Could Have Danced All Night

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Family, Fluff, Innuendo, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sneaked out every night to party with River Song, but this time she convinced him to take her parents along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Timeline: Sometime after "A Good Man Goes To War"  
> A/N: For such_heights on the anniversary of her birth. Banter! Pondliness! Party clothes!  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Amy leaned over to River. "I can't believe you talked him into taking us on one of these midnight escapades."

River smirked and looked entirely too pleased with herself. "Oh, it didn't take much. He's very persuadable with the right kind of leverage."

Rory fussed with his bowtie and looked up. "Please, _please_ don't go into any more detail than that." 

"Don't worry, father dear," River said, patting his arm. "I never kiss and tell. Unless the mood strikes me, of course."

"Who's ready for an enormous party?" the Doctor said, whirling his way through the TARDIS control room. "And when I say enormous, guys, I mean E. Nor. Mous. The biggest party _ever_ in the history of anything." He paused. "This is probably the time I should tell you not to eat or drink anything, just in case it turns out to be anyone instead. I mean, after that time with the fish and the flies and the narrowly-averted intergalactic conflagration, better safe than sorry, eh?"

Rory raised his hand.

The Doctor pointed at him, spinning on his heel. "Yes! Question from the Roman."

"Do we have to wear tuxedos?" Rory asked. 

The Doctor looked faintly scandalized. "Don't you want to look your best, Mister Pond? Represent your planet and your species?"

"It's just that it's choking me a bit," Rory explained. "I don't think this tie is the right size."

"I'm sure there's another one in the wardrobe somewhere," the Doctor said airily. "It isn't my fault that you ran out of the house without the proper accoutrements. Honestly, I whisk you off to see the universe and you don't bother to bring your own tuxedo?"

Rory slumped a little and went back to fussing with his bowtie. Amy snatched at it and pulled it out of his collar. She tried to retie it for him; Rory stood there anxiously, chin lifted.

"Nope, that looks worse than before," Amy decided. 

"Feels worse too," Rory said, gasping a bit. 

"Doctor," River called, crossing her arms and looking amused. "A little help?"

"Honestly," the Doctor said, coming over and making short work of Rory's tie, "it's astounding that they let you off your planet at all. Humans, eh. Maybe in another couple of centuries you'll be fit company."

"Oi," Rory said. "I'm pretty sure we have other things to recommend us."

"And most of them don't get off the planet," River reminded the Doctor.

"Them?" Amy said.

"Us," River corrected. "But Mother, you know I'm not exactly human."

"Yes, it seems that some people just can't keep their hands to themselves on other people's spaceships," the Doctor grumbled.

"Honeymoon!" Amy said. "Remember that bit? It was our honeymoon. Besides, months and months away with you - what did you expect? You might have mentioned our baby would have a timehead." She leaned against River, who put an arm around her.

"It hasn't been an issue before," the Doctor insisted. "Usually my companions aren't so...fertile." 

"Ah, so it's only the actual conception that doesn't usually happen on your spaceship," Amy said, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor ignored her steadily, fiddling with the controls.

"We'd already left all our formal wear behind," Rory said. "We couldn't exactly ask you to pop 'round to the corner shop for prophylactics."

The Doctor put his fingers in his ears. River reached out and gently slapped them away. He smiled at her.

"There's no need to play the prude, sweetie," she told him. "Or shall I kiss and tell after all?"

The Doctor blushed crimson. "No, no, no need for that. Oh, look at the time! Enormous party awaits." He paused, hands on the controls. "Ready, Ponds?"

"How do we look?" River asked. 

The Doctor gave her a blatant once-over. River's eyes shone as she watched him. He looked back up at her. "Amazing."

"Oh, get a room," Amy said, rolling her eyes. 

"Maybe later," the Doctor said, winking at River. Rory made a face. 

"Just get on with it," he said. 

"Right, yes, sorry," the Doctor gabbled. He flipped a lever and pushed a button. "Remember, don't eat or drink anything unless you're certain it doesn't have sentience and sovereignty."

"We get it," Rory said. 

The Doctor offered River his arm and put his top hat snugly on his head. Amy tugged Rory close. "Well then," the Doctor said. "Geronimo, eh?" The TARDIS doors swung open and they stepped out into a world of light and music and laughter.


End file.
